


My Brother and His Lover

by Melanie_Athene



Series: Be My Valentine [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's take on Dean and Castiel's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother and His Lover

My brother and his lover are a pain  
That sets upon my brow a weary frown.  
I swear that if they go at it again,  
I'll grab the nearest gun and shoot them down.

The yearning looks and sighs were bad enough;  
Furtive touches, stolen kisses, quite the show.  
But now it seems that they both like it rough,  
And this I really did not need to know.

A pillow only drowns out half their noise.  
The walls are thin; alas, my poor bed shakes.  
And it is hard to hide that it annoys,  
When I've heard every moan my brother makes.

Still, if he's happy, silence I will keep.  
And just resign myself to losing sleep.


End file.
